Um Dia, Uma Esperança
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Hermione Granger ama Harry Potter, “o menino que sobreviveu”. Ela convida seus amigos para irem passar as férias com ela e os pais na casa de praia da família. Só que chegando no Caribe (sim, eu sei que é um tanto exagerado, mas é que lá tem uma
1. Na Casa dos Granger

Sinopse: Hermione Granger ama Harry Potter, "o menino que sobreviveu". Ela convida seus amigos para irem passar as férias com ela e os pais na casa de praia da família. Só que chegando no Caribe (sim, eu sei que é um tanto exagerado, mas é que lá tem uma praia tão linda...) eles conhecem novos amigos: Wendy e Chris, dois irmãos. Harry parece se interessar por Wendy e Chris começa gostar de Hermione. Claro que a menina não gosta nada. As férias terminam e as aulas voltam, Harry não para de se corresponder e de falar da nova amiga e Chris também não para de mandar cartas a Mione. Sem contar que uma garota estranha da Corvinal também se interessa por Harry. Hermione está perdida e aos poucos vai perdendo as esperanças...

**N.A: **Bem, este fanfic é H/H, mas este casal só acontece mesmo com o decorrer da história. Os casais secundários são R/L, D/G e um pouquinho de L/T.

Um Dia, Uma Esperança...

Por Raye 

1 – Na casa dos Granger

Hermione Granger, uma garota de 16 anos, cabelos volumosos, cacheados, de um tom castanho. Garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts e uma dos melhores amigos de Harry Potter, "o menino-que-sobreviveu". Sim, Harry, o garoto por quem estava apaixonada desde do seu 1º ano na escola. No momento a menina estava em seu quarto lendo um livro quando uma idéia veio á sua cabeça... Ela correu até sua mãe que estava na sala vendo TV:

- MÃE!!! MÃE!!!

- Acalme-se Hermione, quer cair? Diga... – virando sua atenção para a filha.

- Vamos passar as férias na casa de verão, né? – perguntou ela afobada.

- Sim...?

- Posso chamar meus amigos para irem junto? – agora ela olhava esperançosa para a mãe.

- Claro que pode... mas avise-os logo, pois iremos na semana que vem... – falou Sra. Granger.

- Obrigada mãe! – disse Mione empolgada e foi logo convidar os amigos. Fazia 10 dias que ela e os amigos tinham voltado de Hogwarts. Já em seu quarto, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena. A primeira carta era para Rony e Gina:

_Queridos Rony e Gina,_

_Olá, como vai o começo de férias? Espero que bem... Bom, estou escrevendo para vocês para saber se vocês querem vir passar as férias comigo e os meus pais. Sabe o que é, temos uma casa de praia no Caribe e gostaria que vocês e o Harry viessem passar as férias comigo. Me mandem uma coruja respondendo..._

_Beijos,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.: Não esqueçam de levar muuuiiittaaa roupa de banho, bronzeador e roupas leves, lá faz muito calor, mesmo..._

Ela releu a carta, pôs no envelope e colocou na pata de sua coruja que havia comprado no 6º ano. Ela se chamava Silver Star por ela ter olhos prateados que brilhavam como as estrelas. Depois de ver a coruja partir no escuro da noite, resolveu escrever a carta para Harry enquanto aguardava a espera da coruja. Pegou outro pergaminho e escreveu:

_Querido Harry,_

_Tudo bem meu amigo? Os seus tios estão te tratando bem? Bem, acabei de mandar uma carta para o Rony e a Gina e vou dizer o mesmo que disse a eles: quero saber se você quer passar as férias comigo e os meus pais na nossa casa de praia, no Caribe... Se você quiser e se seus tios deixarem, mande uma carta respondendo. Preciso saber o quanto antes, pois vamos na semana que vem. Então o quanto antes, melhor..._

_Beijos,_

_Hermione..._

Ela endereçou a carta e sua coruja voltou com uma carta de Rony. Colocou a carta sobre a mesa e colocou a de Harry na pata da coruja e lá se foi ela. Então pegou a de Rony e leu:

_Hermione,_

_Bem, eu falei com a mamãe e ela nos deixou ir. Puxa, Caribe! Deve ser quente lá, hein? Mas nós não temos roupas de calor, teremos que providenciar. Você já avisou o Harry? A gente pode passar lá na casa dos tios dele e pegar ele o que acha? Ah! A Gina disse que não vê a hora de ir. Vou mandar uma carta para o Harry para falar que vamos passar por lá. Então até..._

_Rony... ai, e Gina (como ela é chata)_

_P.S: O que é bronzeador?_

Hermione riu da carta do amigo. Logo em seguida se deitou, já era tarde e não iria ficar esperando pela coruja voltar.

No dia seguinte, acordou com uma coruja branca e bela na sua cama. Era Edwiges, a coruja de Harry. Mas e a sua coruja? Onde estava? Ela levantou e a coruja pousou em seu ombro e depois roçou seu corpo em sinal de carinho. Ela retribuiu o carinho e a pôs na gaiola. Ela abriu a carta que Harry havia mandado:

_Mione,_

Claro que eu estou bem. Meus tios? Ah, esses nunca vão mudar. Pois bem, eu falei para o meu tio e ele deixou (não sei como ele respondeu tão rápido! Vai ver que ele quer mesmo se livrar de mim...). Puxa! Eu mal posso esperar para tirar umas férias com você e os outros!!!! Vai ser muito legal... Bem, até...

_Harry._

_P.S: Eu não tenho roupa de banho, só essas roupas velhas e grandes do Duda, o que faço? Ah, lá deve vender roupa de banho, né?_

Hermione leu e releu a carta do amigo. Cada palavra dele era um conforto em seu coração. Ela o amava há muito tempo, desde seu 1º ano e, principalmente quando ele e seu outro amigo, Rony, a salvaram de um trasgo. Mas ela sabia que esse amor jamais seria correspondido por ele a enxergar apenas como uma amiga e irmã. Ás vezes ele a tratava de uma forma diferente que chegava a acender uma chama de esperança no coração da menina, que agora era uma moça. Mas desde o 5º ano, quando ele quase namorou Cho Chang estas esperanças foram por água a baixo. Lembrava de todas as vezes que estivera com ele o ajudando. Ela se perdeu em seus pensamentos quando sentiu algo passando por ela. Imediatamente sacou a varinha, mas abaixou em seguida quando viu que era a sua coruja, ela trazia outra carta, de Harry também. Hermione não exitou e logo pegou a carta:

_Mione,_

_Oi de novo!!! Você devia estar se perguntando onde estava sua coruja, né? Bem, não precisa se preocupar que ela estava aqui comigo. Estava muito cansada. Bem, acabei de receber uma carta do Rony e ele pediu para avisar que no sábado de manhã estaremos por aí._

_Até_

_Harry._

Hermione não disse nada, apenas dobrou a carta e guardou em uma gaveta. Ela se trocou e desceu para o café. Chegando á cozinha cumprimentou a mãe e o pai.

- Bom dia mãe e pai!

- Bom dia! – disse os dois em coro – Então, seus amigos disseram quando viriam? – perguntou o pai da menina.

- Sim, disseram que viriam no sábado – informou Hermione ao pai, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Que bom, pois vamos no Domingo de tarde – disse Sra. Granger. – Assim eles poderão passar um dia aqui...

-Siiimm!!! – se animou a garota, assim ela tomou seu café e foi para seu quarto ler. Dali a alguns dias, ela veria a pessoa que ama.

Passaram-se os dias e sábado finalmente chegou...

Hermione acabara de acordar. O relógio marcava 10 horas. Imediatamente ela levantou, se trocou e correu para tomar seu café. Seus amigos estariam ali ás 11 horas. Assim que terminou de tomar seu café, correu para tomar banho, se trocou, pôs seu melhor vestido, rosa, de alça de fita. Logo em seguida colocou seu perfume preferido.

-HERMIONE!!! SEUS AMIGOS CHEGARAM!!!! – gritou Sra. Granger. Hermione deu uma última olhada na roupa e no cabelo. Arrumou seu colar e desceu.

Da escada ela escutou a voz deles e, principalmente, de Harry. Ela parou para poder escutar melhor a melodia da voz dele que derretia seu coração.

-E aí, vai ficar parada aí ou não vai me dar um abraço? – disse uma voz. Hermione despertou e quando viu a pessoa a sua frente seus olhos brilharam. Era Harry. Ela disfarçou sua alegria e correu para abraçar ele.

-HHHAARRYYY!!! – pulou em cima dele e os dois quase foram para o chão.

-Ah... Mione... Você... Está me... Sufocando. - falou ele tentando respirar e se voltando para ela. – Ufa...! Nossa tá bonita, hein? Vai encontrar com o namorado?? – brincou o amigo, mas a garota corou com o comentário.

-Er... que... que... – gaguejou ela.

-Calma Mione, só tava brincando...

- Os dois vão ficar aí rindo como bobos... Mione tem gente aqui também...- Hermione olhou para as duas pessoas que olhavam para ela e Harry. A primeira, dono da voz, era ruivo, alto e olhos de um tom de azul meio escuro e meio claro. A segunda era um pouco mais baixa que o primeiro, era ruiva também só que um tom mais forte. Tinha olhos castanhos claros e rosto inocente. Eram os irmãos Gina e Rony. Hermione corou, se levantou e abraçou os dois. Ela olhou para a porta e lá estavam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley conversando com os pais de Mione. Atrás dos dois estavam os gêmeos Fred e George. Os dois acenavam animadamente para ela e ela acenou de volta. Os dois já tinham se formado em Hogwarts e agora eram donos de uma loja de utensílios de brincadeiras mágicas. Sr. Weasley também acenou para ela e a Sra. Weasley foi até ela. E abraçou maternalmente.

-Hermione querida, você cresceu tanto e está tão linda!! Vê se cuida bem do Harry, do meu Roniquinho e da minha pequena Gina.

-Mããee!!! – falou os dois em coro.

Hermione riu.

-Pode deixar Sra. Weasley. Cuidarei bem deles. – nisso os Weasley foram embora.

-Muito bem, vou fazer o lanche. Hermione mostre onde eles vão dormir. – falou Sra. Granger.

-Sim mãe. Vem gente, vou mostrar – disse a garota começando a subir a escada, os outros três a seguiram. Chegaram ao segundo andar e Hermione os conduziu até um quarto que ficava ao lado do seu.

- Rony e Harry... Vocês ficam aqui e você Gina, ficará comigo no meu quarto que é este ao lado. Podem pôr suas coisas no quarto. – falou ela indicando os quartos.

- Mione, quando nós vamos viajar? – perguntou Gina.

- Amanhã de tarde. Por isso, descansem bastante hoje, viu?

- Tá legal, mas o que vamos ficar fazendo durante o dia?- perguntou Rony

- Ah! Sei lá... Ah, já sei! Quero mostrar para vocês o shopping que tem aqui perto. – falou ela animada.

Shop? O que é isso? – perguntou o ruivo curioso.

O certo é shopping. É um lugar os trouxas fazem suas compras... – explicou Mione.

Interessante... Parece legal. – falou Gina entrando na conversa.

- Sim, e tem cada coisa linda...

Será que eles aceitam dinheiro bruxo?

Não né... Eu vou aproveitar para comprar maiô, essas coisas.

Mamãe trocou o dinheiro... Então eu vou comprar também, e você também Gina.

- Então vamos lá... – disse Gina e logo puxou o irmão pela camisa e correu. Hermione riu, mas notou que Harry estava pensativo.

- O que foi Harry? Por que está quieto?

Nada... Só em como você foi legal de ter nos chamado para ir viajar com vocês – disse ele olhando para seus sapatos. Hermione sorriu.

Harry, vocês são meus melhores amigos. O quê mais eu poderia fazer para ter vocês ao meu lado? Vamos se não quiser se atrasar. – Hermione encerra a conversa e desce a escada. Harry fica parado por um instante a observando, depois vai atrás dela.

Eles tomaram o lanche pela mãe de Hermione e saíram. Chegando no shopping, Rony e Gina não podiam acreditar no que viam. Era tudo tão grande. Tantas pessoas num lugar só. Harry não se surpreendeu, pois já havia ido a um com os Dursley. Hermione disse a eles que ficassem todos juntos porque ali era um lugar fácil de se perder. Eles se divertiram muito, como também comprar as coisas que teriam que usar na viagem, além de algumas tranqueiras. De volta á casa de Hermione, já estava ficando tarde e o jantar já tinha sido feito. Durante o jantar eles conversaram muitas coisas. Rony falava para o Sr. Granger as coisas fantásticas do mundo mágico. A Sra. Granger dava conselhos para Gina. Hermione observava todos conversando animadamente, mas Harry não dizia nada, apenas comia de cabeça baixa sem pronunciar um "a".

- Harry, você quase não falou desde que você chegou aqui... Não quer mais ir ao Caribe conosco? – perguntou ela, abaixando o tom de voz nas duas últimas palavras, temendo a resposta. Harry levantou a cabeça surpreso com a pergunta.

- Que isso Mione? Imagina... Eu estou muito ansioso para viajar com vocês, mas é que tem uma coisa me incomodando, não tem nada a ver com a viagem nem com vocês, quer dizer...

- Dizer...

- Não tem nada Mione. Não precisa se preocupar. Está tudo bem. Esquece... – falou ele olhando bem nos olhos dela, o que a fez ruborizar. Hermione abriu a boca para questionar, mas achou melhor deixar de lado.

- Muito bem crianças! Vão dormir, amanhã iremos para o nosso destino: Caribe!!! – falou a mãe de Hermione com um sorriso materno no rosto. Os quatro obedeceram e subiram. Rony e Harry disseram boa-noite a Gina e Hermione e se retiraram para o quarto. As duas garotas fizeram o mesmo. O dia seguinte seria agitado...

(CONTINUA...)

E aí gente, o que vocês estão achando? Não esqueçam das reviews, certo??? Beijos... Ah, desculpe se stiver curto, prometo que aumento...

**Próximo capítulo:** _Finalmente eles chegaram ao Caribe... Espere quem são Wendy e Chris? Quais as intenções dela com Harry?_ Não percam...


	2. Caribe, Sol e Gente Nova

Neste capítulo conheceremos Wendy e Chris, irmãos e novos amigos de Harry e cia. Ah! E os capítulos ficarão mais compridos... Divirtam-se.

Obs: Gente, desculpa a demora pela atualização, é que eu tive esse período todinho de prova, então estava meio enforcado, sabem né?

**2 – Caribe, Sol e Gente Nova**

A manhã acordou chuvosa naquela manhã de domingo. Todos tinham dormido muito bem, inclusive Harry que não tinha tido pesadelo algum, apenas um sonho bobo em que ele e Hermione brigavam por uma mísera carta.

Eles foram acordados pela voz da Sra. Granger, que estava desesperada pelas horas.

- ACORDEM TODOS! ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

- Que horas são? – perguntou Gina a Hermione.

- São 07:00... – informou a amiga.

- Nossa... parece que a noite passou tão rápido...

A porta do quarto de Hermione bate e a mãe dela entra.

- Meninas, levantem... – pediu Sra. Granger.

- Mas mãe é muito cedo... – falou Hermione.

- Eu sei filha, mas se quisermos chegar cedo no aeroporto, teremos que nos arrumarmos cedo, certo... – disse a mãe de Hermione e saiu para ir acordar Rony e Harry.

- Mione, me conta sobre o Caribe – pediu Gina enquanto se levantava para trocar de roupa.

- Ah, é lugar muito legal... as praias são maravilhosas, sem contar que o sol lá é muito quente. Quando eu digo muito, é muito mesmo... mas sem exageros. – disse Mione.

- Cá entre nós, será que ela tem muito... gato? – disse Gina com um sorriso maroto.

- Gina! Quem te viu, quem te vê... Mas cá entre nós de novo... tem sim! – sussurrou a amiga e depois as duas davam risadinhas tímidas. Neste momento, Harry e Rony entravam no quarto.

- Do que as duas estão rindo? Queremos saber da piada também... – falou Rony, mas Harry estava quieto.

- Não é nada, coisa de menina, né Mione? – Gina piscou para Hermione.

- É sim Gina... – a morena retribuiu o piscar. Depois olhou para Harry e este retribuiu o olhar. Hermione estranhava as atitudes do amigo, desde que chegou não falava nada, apenas ficava quieto. Ela não disse nada e voltou sua atenção aos outros.

- Gina, não quero saber de você ficar paquerando ninguém l�, entendeu? – ameaçou Rony.

- E desde de quando você manda no que eu faço? – disse a irmã já irritada.

- Desde o momento em que eu sou seu irmão e mais velho que você, eu posso SIM mandar em você. Sem contar que estou responsável por você! – respondeu o ruivo sério.

- Responsável por mim? Não me faça rir, você não consegue nem cuidar de si próprio, vai se "responsabilizar" por mim... – falou Gina firmemente.- Você está é com ciúmes, isto sim...

- Olha aqui Gina...

- T�, já chega... se arrumem, pois já estamos saindo – interrompeu Hermione. Os garotos a olharam com um certo medo pela seriedade na voz dela, mas obedeceram. – Vamos Gina, senão minha mãe começa a falar... – continuou ela e as duas se trocaram.

Depois de todos terem se trocado e arrumado suas malas (com exceção de Harry, Rony e Gina, que nem ao menos tinham desfeito as suas), eles tomaram um café da manhã reforçado e saíram. Durante a viagem, Rony perguntou a Hermione como fariam para ir até o Caribe:

- Bem, vamos de avião... – respondeu a amiga com naturalidade. Rony ainda estava confuso.

- Aviões?

- Sim, são meios de transporte trouxas, mas que ao invés de andar como o carro, ele voa... entendeu? – explicou Hermione.

- Aaahh, como andar de vassoura...

- É, digamos que sim... só que um pouco diferente...

- Eu não vejo a hora de andar de avião – falou Gina animada.

- Eu nunca andei de avião. Sempre quando os Dursley iam viajar de avião eles me deixavam sozinho. Diziam que tinham vergonha de mim – falou Harry.

- Que horror! – exclamou seus amigos, inclusive os pais de Hermione.

- Mas puxa, esses seus tios são ruins mesmo – falou a Sr. Granger – Hermione conta barbaridades sobre o que eles lhe fazem!

- Pois é tudo verdade. – confirmou Harry sério.

- Não se preocupe querido você estará bem conosco e espero que esta viagem faça com que você esqueça seus problemas e seus tios – disse a Sra. Granger o olhando maternalmente.

- Tenho certeza que fará Sra. Granger... estou em boas companhias – falou ele e olhou para Hermione e sorriu para ela, que corou, mas retribuiu.

- Chegamos! – informou Sr. Granger. Eles pegaram as bagagens.

- Voltaremos um pouco mais cedo para irmos ao Beco Diagonal para nós comprarmos o material. – falou Hermione, enquanto colocavam as bagagens na alfândega.

- Para quê colocar as malas aqui- perguntou Rony.

- Eles verificam o que tem nas malas, antes de ir para o avião. – explicou Hermione, Rony acenou a cabeça em sinal de ter entendido.

- Mamãe comprará nossos materiais, enquanto estamos viajando – falou Gina. – mas iremos acompanhar vocês.

- Tudo bem! E você Harry, já comprou seus materiais? – perguntou Mione ao amigo.

- Não – respondeu ele – Ei, por falar nisso... iremos para o nosso último ano, não é?

- É mesmo, finalmente livreeess! – festejou Rony.

- Credo Rony! Eu vou sentir falta dos estudos... – falou Hermione com uma cara triste.

- Ah! Mione deixa disso... – falou Rony.

- Não fica assim não... você não precisa estar na escola para estudar. Poderá fazer isso até depois que sair da escola. – consolou Harry com um sorriso terno em seu rosto. Mione agradeceu com a cabeça.

- Vocês que tem sorte... eu ainda vou para o sexto – reclamou Gina.

- Não reclame! Pense que depois você vai ser alguém na vida. – falou Rony, a irmã abriu a boca para responder, mas a Sra. Granger falou primeiro:

- Crianças, vão entrando e procurando seus lugares. Hermione, seu pai e eu iremos j�, está bem?

- Sim mamãe – confirmou a menina. Eles obedeceram e subiram no avião. Eles acharam seus lugares na primeira classe na janela. Rony ficou com Gina em duas poltronas na frente de Harry e Hermione.

-

N/A: Esqueci de mencionar que as passagens de Harry, Rony e Gina, quem pagou foi o Sr. Granger, já que ele é rico (pelo menos na fic é :p).

-

Hermione ficou meio temerosa ao ver que Harry estava ao seu lado. Não iria saber puxar assunto com ele, já que desde que ele chegou além de ele estar quieto (até demais) e eles não ainda não tinham se sentado e conversado mesmo. E parecia que Harry pensava da mesma forma, já que ele não a olhava direito. Hermione ficou um pouco triste, parecia que ele a estava evitando. Os pais dela apareceram e também se sentaram na parte da janela, na frente de Rony e Gina. O avião decolou e depois das instruções da aeromoça, ele colocou o fone de ouvido e fechou os olhos. "É, ele não quer mesmo falar comigo!", pensou ela triste. Será que ele estava desconfiado dos sentimentos dela? Ou tinha certeza? Podia ser qualquer uma dessas possibilidades para ele estar ignorando-a. Hermione deixou esses pensamentos de lado, na sua frente, Rony e Gina conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol. "É nestas horas que eu gostaria de ter um irmão ou uma irmã..." pensou ela novamente. Para não ficar sofrendo com o silêncio do amigo, fez o mesmo que ele: pôs o fone de ouvido, virou seu rosto para a janela e admirou a paisagem. O azul do oceano era incrível. Podia-se ver pequenas coisas dentro dele, mas o que te surpreendeu foi à aparição de uma enorme baleia no meio deste azul e tão repentinamente. Uma de suas músicas prediletas começou a tocar... O oceano, a música. Era tudo tão tranqüilo. Lembranças viam em sua cabeça...

"_Passava da meia-noite e Hermione estava na sala comunal. Não havia conseguido dormir e estava lendo um livro sobre animagos. Pensava em se tornar um assim que terminasse a escola. Lia tudo com muita atenção que nem percebeu a presença de uma certa pessoa a olhando. Ela olhou para o lado e levou um susto ao ver que era Harry. Estranhou o jeito que ele a olhava._

_- O que foi Harry? – perguntou curiosa. Ele sorriu para ela._

- Não é nada. Só estava vendo como você presta atenção num livro. – falou ele. Hermione achou pouco convincente, mas não disse mais nada e voltou á sua leitura. Ele pegou um livro e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela o olhou novamente.

_- O que vai fazer?_

_- Resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e começar a estudar firme. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso maroto. Hermione também não viu muita sinceridade no que ele disse. _

_- Tem certeza? – perguntou ela com seu olhar desconfiado._

_- Tenho sim! – respondeu ele e afundou seu rosto no livro. Hermione fez o mesmo."_

"_Os três amigos estavam na mesa da Grifinória terminando o almoço, quando Simas chamou por Rony._

_- Volto j�! – informou Rony a seus dois amigos. Ao mesmo tempo, Cho Chang passa pela mesa e dá uma tímida olhada para Harry. Este ignora e continua a comer sua sobremesa. Hermione percebe._

_- Ela te olhou estranho... – falou ela olhando de Cho para Harry._

_- Ela é estranha. – disse ele naturalmente, sem tirar os olhos da sobremesa._

_- Bem, eu nunca fui mesmo muito com a cara dela, mas... por que diz isso? _

_- Além de só saber chorar e de ser uma chata... ela tem ciúmes e inveja da minha sorte. – falou ele. Hermione não entendeu exatamente o que ele quis dizer. "Sorte?", pensou."_

- Mione! Hermioneee! – Hermione foi despertada de seus pensamentos por Gina. Olhou e Rony e Harry também a olhavam. – E aí, o mundo da lua é legal?

- Desculpa, é que eu... estava... Ah! Deixa pra l�! – falou ela. – Diga...

- Queria te perguntar quanto tempo ficaremos l�? É que eu esqueci... – perguntou a ruiva sem-graça. Hermione sorriu.

- Ficaremos até o final das férias. Só voltaremos pelo menos dois dias antes de ir para Hogwarts. – informou ela a amiga. Gina concordou com cabeça e voltou a se sentar. Hermione deu uma discreta olhada para Harry que ainda estava com o fone no ouvido e de olhos fechados. Desde que entraram dentro do avião, ele sequer trocou uma palavra com ela. "O que foi que eu fiz?", se perguntou ela levemente triste. Ela pegou um livro e começou a lê-lo. Não conseguiu, o silêncio de Harry já chegava a ser irritante, ela o chamou com cutucões, ele tirou o fone e olhou para ela:

- Muito bem, posso saber o que foi que eu te fiz? – perguntou ela. Ele a olhou confuso.

- Ué, por que a pergunta? Você não me fez nada... – respondeu ele gesticulando as mãos em sinal de que não entendia o que ela dizia.

- Então, porque você não falou comigo, _direito,_ desde manhã? Aliás, desde ontem você tem ficado quieto. Aconteceu alguma coisa Harry? – ela o olhou preocupada. Ele abaixou a cabeça, percebeu que andava meio quieto na presença dos amigos. Não sabia o motivo, mas se sentia culpado.

- Me desculpe... nem eu sei porque estou assim...

- Não precisa se desculpar Harry... pergunto porque fico preocupada de você ficar calado deste jeito. Ás vezes você pode estar triste e eu não posso saber como se sente para poder te ajudar. Rony e Gina também ficam preocupados. Se você se sentir triste não tenha medo de nos contar, somos seus amigos. – falou ela confiante. Harry sentiu uma pontada de alegria ao saber disto, sorriu para ela e voltou a escutar a música. Ela voltou á sua leitura mais tranqüila.

Depois de horas de viagem eles finalmente chegam ao seu destino: CARIBE. Eles entraram no carro que o Sr. Granger havia alugado. A distância do aeroporto até a casa de verão dos Granger não era muito grande e logo estavam lá. Rony, Gina e Harry ficaram boquiabertos com a paisagem. Rony e Gina principalmente porque nunca tinham visto o mar de perto e nunca haviam sentido tanto o calor da praia. A Inglaterra sempre tinha sido um lugar que fazia muito frio. Lá também fazia calor, mas não tanto quanto o calor do litoral do Caribe. Gina estava encantada com tanta beleza e não via a hora de entrar na água.

- Bem, entrem e desfaçam as malas. Mione mostre os quartos para eles – mandou a mãe. Hermione obedeceu e logo os quatro subiram. A casa não era tão grande, seu tamanho era razoável comparado á grandes mansões que cercavam o lugar. Era de um estilo tradicional e discreto com paredes e tetos brancos, portas de madeira fina, o piso era branco creme. Aconchegante, por assim dizer, uma cozinha média, jardim também não muito grande, com belas flores como rosas de diversas cores, lírios da paz, casablancas orientais e crisântemos amarelos. As rosas vermelhas eram as favoritas de Hermione e os lírios da paz as favoritas da Sra. Granger. A sala de visitas era pequena, mas confortável, com três poltronas e uma mesinha de café no centro, uma lareira, quadros de pintura e retratos enfeitavam as paredes da sala que tinha uma decoração diferente, com paredes de marrom cobre em estilo antigo e vidraças com uma bela vista para a entrada. Tinha também uma porta que dava para a sala de jantar, com uma mesa extensa de dois lugares em cada um dos lados esquerdo e direito e um lugar em cada ponta da mesa (onde costumam ficar os donos da casa). Também tinha um armário de vidro com taças e pratos de todos os tipos. O quarto principal era grande com a cama de casal no centro, também tinha o quarto de hóspedes e o de Hermione. Esta indicou o quarto de hóspedes aos garotos, enquanto Gina ficaria com ela em seu quarto. Cada um foi para seu lado. Ao entrar no quarto de Hermione, Gina ficou pasma com o quarto da amiga. As paredes eram de um rosa claro, quase branco, tinha duas estantes de livros, um enorme armário, uma penteadeira com um grande espelho, um pequeno sofá rosa, uma escrivaninha onde ela fazia suas lições ou escrevia suas cartas e a cama era de solteiro com um lindo lençol estampado de flores e corações, ursos de pelúcia em cima e pequenos quadros com fotos dela quando pequena, dela com os pais e dela com os amigos. Gina se surpreendeu ao ver que também tinha uma foto dela e sentiu feliz com isso. No chão tinha um tapete em forma de flor e também tinha um cesto aconchegante onde ficava Bichento.

- Você nunca imaginou que meu quarto fosse assim, não é? Pelo menos não aqui... – falou Hermione adivinhando os pensamentos da amiga.

- Pode-se dizer que sim... – confessou a ruiva sem jeito. Hermione riu.

- Acredite, não fui eu que o quis assim, mas minha mãe. Ela disse que era bem feminino e bem "fofo" – falou a morena fazendo gestos para dizer que era frescura. Gina riu. – Amanhã iremos para a praia e veremos os carinhas – terminou ela e as duas trocaram olhares e sorrisos cúmplices. Depois de todos desfazerem suas malas, a Sra. Granger preparou o jantar para eles e foi muito bem aproveitado. Em seguida todos foram para suas camas, a viagem tinha sido cansativa.

No dia seguinte Gina e Mione acordaram cedo. Hermione colocou um biquíni preto e Gina um vermelho, do tom de seus cabelos. As duas se enrolaram em suas cangas como vestido e saíram do quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry e Rony saíam de pijamas com a cara amassada de sono. Os quatro pararam e ficaram paralisados um olhando para o outro. Era quase impossível ficar mais corado do que as meninas. Nem Harry nem Rony se moviam. As orelhas do ruivo se esquentaram ao ver a irmã de roupas de banho:

- Onde você pensa que vai deste jeito? – perguntou a ela quase a fuzilando com o olhar.

- Eu vou á praia com a Mione, você não vê? – respondeu Gina calmamente.

- Você não pode sair com um biquíni deste tamanho! – gritou Rony.

- Ué, você quer que eu faça o quê? Entre na água de roupa de pele, botas de neve e capuz de frio? – falou ela sarcasticamente. Os dois não paravam de discutir, Harry e Hermione não diziam nada, apenas olhavam. Hermione se virou para Harry:

- Você quer ir conosco Harry? Nós vamos tomar café e esperamos vocês... Se vocês quiserem... – convidou a morena. Harry hesitou por um momento:

- Vou... vou sim! – confirmou ele sorrindo para a amiga. Os dois desceram na frente dos irmãos que ainda discutiam. Ao perceberem que estavam sozinhos no corredor, desceram batendo os pés na escada. Ao terminarem de tomar o café, Harry se virou para elas:

- Eu volto j�! – falou ele.

- Eu também vou, quero ver quem ousa olhar para você, escutou Virgínia Molly Weasley! – falou Rony agressivamente para a irmã.

- É o que veremos Ronald Billius Weasley – falou Gina quando Rony e Harry desapareceram nas escadas. Hermione mantinha um olhar fixo e seu rosto estava levemente corado. Gina percebeu.

- Mione, você está gostando do Harry, não é? – sussurrou a amiga.

- Qu-quê? N-não, ele é m-meu a-a-mi-migo, s-só...

por que? – Mione ficou nervosa. Desde o primeiro ano quando ele havia salvado ela do trasgo que vem guardando isso apenas para ela. Sabia que Gina gostava dele, pelo menos até um tempo atrás. Nunca contou para não levar um fora, por ele gostar de Cho Chang, e também para não perder a amizade dele e de Rony, por saber também que este guardava um certo sentimento por ela. Ela ficou assustada com o que amiga disse.

- Não adianta me enganar... Sei que você gosta dele faz tempo, mas percebi isto á pouco tempo... – falou Gina amigavelmente – Tenho que admitir que você foi melhor que eu para esconder. Pode dizer, não tem problema... sou sua amiga, ou não sou?

Hermione hesitou, não que não quisesse dizer, pelo contrário, seria maravilhoso ter alguém para contar sobre tudo o que sentia, mas pensava que aquilo fosse machucar a amiga, mas acabou cedendo, abaixou a cabeça e contemplou os próprios pés:

- S-sim... é verdade...

- Desde quando? – perguntou Gina curiosa, fazendo a amiga se sentar ao seu lado.

- É que... – pausou a morena.

- Se o que te preocupa é se eu ainda gosto dele, não esquenta... isso é passado. – tranqüilizou Gina como se adivinhasse a apreensão da amiga. Hermione sorriu, mas continuou olhando para os pés.

- Bem... foi no primeiro ano... – começou ela – desde que ele me salvou de um trasgo... – Hermione contou tudo o que vinha sentindo, olhando de vez em quando para a escada para ver se não tinha nenhum sinal de ruído, lágrimas saíam de seus olhos ao contar, mas não pôde terminar porque os amigos já desciam. Ambos estavam com calções de banho. O de Harry era cinza e o de Rony azul. Mione não sabia como ou aonde seus amigos tinham arranjado musculatura e corpo definido. Rony sempre tinha sido alto, ombros largos, mas nunca viu um vestígio de músculos. Harry sempre foi muito magro e rosto quase esquelético, mas agora os dois pareciam ter se definido, seus rostos estavam formados e seus braços e tórax também. Ver eles daquele jeito fez Hermione sentir seu rosto queimar de vergonha.

- Vamos? – perguntou Harry a tirando de seus pensamentos. Harry reparou que a amiga estava com olhos inchados – Mione, você andou chorando? – perguntou preocupado.

- N-não... por quê? – perguntou receosa

- Você está com os olhos inchados. Tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada? – perguntou ele novamente.

- N-não, que isso, deve ser porque dormi pouco, só isso! – disse ela receosa. Ele não se convenceu muito, mas não disse nada.

Os quatro seguiram para a praia e, assim que seus pés tocaram a areia, Rony, Gina e Harry ficaram paralisados com a visão da praia. O oceano tão imenso, o reflexo do sol batendo na água, a areia tão quente e macia. Era inexplicável tal coisa, não se mexiam, mas Hermione os tirou de seus devaneios:

- Vocês vão ficar aí parados só desfrutando, ou não vão aproveitar?

Os três correram felizes até onde estava a amiga e se instalaram. Harry e Rony foram entrar na água e Gina aproveitou para cochichar com Hermione:

- Então Mione... Quando começam a chegar os bonitões? – perguntou interessada. Hermione riu.

- Já deve ter uns. Geralmente alguns surfistas vêm mais cedo para aproveitarem as ondas que tem logo cedo. – informou a amiga. Neste instante passava um belo rapaz moreno de belos olhos azuis, corpo definido acompanhado de outro rapaz só que loiro e olhos castanhos. Ambos carregavam suas pranchas e iam em direção ao mar, Gina não pôde conter uma exclamação:

- Noossaaa! Mione, que pedaços!

- Você viu! Qual que você achou mais bonito?

- O loiro... não sei por quê...? – respondeu Gina não tirando os olhos do rapaz.

- Eu gostei do moreno... Não é por nada, mas esse loiro tem um jeito meio parecido com o Malfoy... – falou Hermione e Gina estranhamente corou. No mesmo momento Harry e Rony aparecem.

- O que vocês estavam falando do Malfoy? – perguntou Harry aparentemente interessado.

- Nada! Só que aquele loiro surfista se parece com ele... – falou Hermione. Harry e Rony olhavam para os dois que surfavam.

- Puxa, que legal! – exclamou Rony maravilhado com cada manobra que faziam – Como será que eles conseguem?

- É fácil! Depois mostro para vocês... – falou Hermione como se contasse que sabe quanto é dois mais dois. No entanto, Harry, Rony e Gina a olharam ao mesmo tempo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony.

- Tá querendo dizer... que... você...- começou Gina pasma.

- Você surfa Hermione? – terminou Harry boquiaberto.

- Sim, desde os dez anos – respondeu a amiga com orgulho.

- Por que você nunca nos contou? – perguntou Rony meio irritado.

- Porque vocês não iriam entender, quer dizer, exceto o Harry, claro. Esperem aqui! – ela falou e correu em direção a casa. Não demorou e ela voltava com uma prancha nas mãos. Era azul, com desenhos de golfinhos e lontras, no canto estava escrito Fada das Águas e com três iniciais: HJG (Hermione Jane Granger).

- Fada das Águas? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Sim, é como me chamam por aqui... – respondeu Mione animada.

- Você vai me ensinar, né Mione? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Claro que sim! Se quiserem ver um pouco mais de perto vão para aquelas pedras grandes, mas cuidado para não escorregarem! – falou ela indicando as pedras onde as águas batiam.

Os três seguiram para o local indicado, enquanto Hermione subia na prancha e seguia um pouco mais para o fundo. Os três se sentaram e aguardaram. A primeira onda apareceu e ela se colocou em pé na prancha para começar. Rony, Harry e Gina ficavam boquiabertos á cada onda que aparecia e em como ela conseguia dribl�-las tão bem. Os olhos da ruiva brilhavam e esperava para aprender a fazer tais manobras. Hermione surfou por pelo menos meia hora e quando os amigos a viram voltando para a praia, imediatamente desceram animadíssimos.

- UAU! Mione, aquilo foi demais! – gritou Rony entusiasmado.

- Nossa! Não vejo a hora de fazer aquelas manobras como você! – exclamou Gina empolgada.

- Você foi muito bem Mione... Você estava muito bonita em cima daquela prancha – disse Harry sorrindo para ela, que corou intensamente. Neste momento, os dois surfistas que Hermione e Gina achavam bonitos se aproximaram deles, juntos de outras duas garotas:

- Nós vimos o que você fez lá. Demais... – falou o moreno. O loiro sorriu e desviou sua atenção para Gina, que estava ruborizada.

- Vocês também surfam? – perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos da ruiva.

- Nós não, apenas ela. – falou Rony não gostando do jeito que o sujeito olhava para sua irmã.

- M-mas eu v-vou aprender – falou Gina que agora procurava um buraco para enfiar a cabeça. O loiro ainda sorria para ela.

- Me chamo Chris Davis – começou o moreno, que por sua vez parecia interessado em Hermione – Estes são meus amigos Ryan Jones e Alice Summer – indicou para o loiro e a garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de mel. – Ah! Esta é minha irmã Wendy Davis.

- Ol�! – cumprimentou gentilmente a garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, como o irmão.

- Prazer! Sou Hermione Granger – começou ela – Estes são os irmãos Gina e Rony Weasley, e este é Harry Potter – apresentou-os. Para seus espantos, os quatro adolescentes se assustaram com o nome.

- Harry... Potter...! – exclamou Wendy – Você é o famoso Harry Potter?

- Sim... sou – respondeu ele sem-graça – mas, vocês são... bruxos?

- Somos. – respondeu o loiro – Puxa, mas que coincidência!

- Pois é! – suspirou Gina, Rony a olhou feio.

- Vocês são novos por aqui ou são turistas? – perguntou Chris para Hermione.

- Somos turistas. Se bem que meus pais têm uma casa aqui. – respondeu ela.

- Bem, agora está na hora do almoço, mas á noite vão abrir um quiosque de bebidas e música aqui... Querem vir? – perguntou ele. Hermione olhou para seus amigos eles acenaram que sim.

- Feito! Até lá então! – falou ela e apertou a mão do rapaz. Ela se despediu dos amigos dele e reparou em como os olhos da irmã dele brilhavam, olhando para Harry. Ela não gostou daquilo, pois Harry parecia corresponder ao interesse. Eles se dirigiram para a casa, onde o almoço os aguardava. Durante o aperitivo Gina cochichou com a amiga:

- Mione, nem acredito que eles vieram falar com a gente!

- É verdade. Eu vi como o loiro, qual mesmo o nome dele... Ah! Ryan... Bem, ele não tirava os olhos de você... – falou Hermione com um sorriso malicioso, Gina corou.

- Olha quem fala! O moreno também não tirava os olhos de você. – rebateu a ruiva e Hermione sentiu sua face esquentar. – E o que você achou das garotas?

- Elas parecem legais – respondeu a morena sem muita emoção na voz.

- Parece que a tal da Wendy se interessou pelo Harry, fica de olho. – falou Gina num tom de voz mais baixo da que estava usando. Hermione olhou para Harry, que por sua vez estava olhando para ela. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar para disfarçar. As duas não comentaram mais nada durante o almoço e assim que terminaram subiram correndo para ir escolhendo o que usar.

- Bem, como vai ser na praia não precisa ser nada formal. Um vestido em cima do biquíni está ótimo e um tamanco. – falou Hermione se sentando na cama.

- Ai Mione... Mal posso esperar! Mas vem c�, continuando a conversa na mesa... O que é que você acha? – perguntou Gina olhando para Hermione, enquanto procurava em sua mala um vestido bom que iria usar.

- Não sei. Acho que deve estar impressionada de ver o "famoso Harry Potter" de perto, sei l�! – falou Hermione com uma careta no rosto.

- Você não foi muito com a cara dela, né? – falou a ruiva enquanto puxava algo de sua bolsa.

- Sinceramente? Não! Sei l�, não é só pela atenção que ela está dando ao Harry (que por acaso está retribuindo), mas tem algo a mais! Não sei bem o que é. Pela primeira vez eu estou confusa... – falou Hermione olhando para baixo. Gina não respondeu, mas tentou mudar o assunto.

- Você acha que este está bom? – perguntou ela mostrando um vestido branco semitransparente, de alça dupla. Hermione assentiu e foi ao guarda roupa. De lá tirou um vestido vermelho de crochê (daqueles que não tem forro e que parecem rede de pesca, mas com desenhos de flores, claro...) manga curta e em decote em "v".

- Que vestido lindo Mione! – exclamou Gina, a amiga riu.

Elas separaram as roupas e decidiram tirar um cochilo á tarde, para á noite terem bastante disposição.

_Hermione estava na sala comunal e que Harry aparecia pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda muito contente:_

_- Hermione! Hermione! Preciso te contar uma coisa! _

_- Diga... – falou ela desviando sua atenção de uma lição para ele. _

_- Estou namorando com a Wendy! – falou ele empolgado, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. _

_- O quê? – perguntou em choque._

_- Siimm... Amanhã vou pedi-la em casamento e quero que você seja minha madrinha. Eu a amo muito e se você não tivesse me chamado para ir junto para o Caribe... Jamais teria encontrado o amor da minha vida! _

_- Mas, mas..._

_- Hermioonee, Hermione! _

- HERMIONE! – gritou a voz de Gina. Hermione pulou de susto e soava por causa do sonho.

- O que foi? Que horas são? – perguntou recuperando o fôlego.

- São cinco e meia... Vamos chegar atrasadas... O que foi? Teve um sonho ruim? – perguntou a ruiva. – Você não parava de falar "Não! Você não pode!"...?

- É, foi... Mas nada demais – respondeu com um sorriso nervoso. – Vamos nos arrumar, senão chegaremos tarde.

As duas tomaram banho e se arrumaram. Hermione colocou um biquíni preto tomara que caia por baixo do vestido, amarrou seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo e Gina pôs um biquíni rosa de uma alça só e fez duas tranças, se encheram de perfume, bijuterias e saíram. Ao se colocar para fora do quarto, viram que estavam sozinhas em casa. Foram até a sala e lá tinha dois bilhetes. Um dos pais de Hermione e outro de Harry e Rony:

"_Hermione, _

_Seu pai e eu fomos á um barzinho com danceteria aqui perto, não sabemos que horas iremos chegar... Á você e seus amigos tomem cuidado e tranquem a casa se forem sair..._

_Beijos, Mamãe e Papai."_

"_Mione e Gina_

_As meninas passaram por aqui ás quatro e vimos que estavam dormindo, então fomos na frente. Nos encontraremos l�!_

_Rony e Harry"_

- O quê! Eles foram e nem para nos acordar para irmos juntos – resmungou Gina. Hermione estava quieta e continuava fitando o _"as meninas passaram por aqui" _na letra de Harry. Isso a fazia se lembrar do sonho que teve e um aperto em seu peito se instalou.

- Vamos! – disse ela em tom frio. Gina sabia porquê, mas não disse nada. Sabia também que toda essa história (conhecendo Hermione) não iria ficar passada por tanto tempo.

Saíram e trancaram tudo. Durante o caminho as duas não se pronunciaram, Hermione ainda tinha um semblante mal-humorado e frio, como se estivesse preste a explodir.

Ao chegar na praia elas olharam para os lados para ver se achavam algum rosto familiar. Mas nada de Rony, Harry ou dos outros. Hermione não conseguia esconder seu desconforto com isso. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, eram Chris e o amigo Ryan.

- Oi Hermione! Onde estão Harry e Rony? – perguntou ele com um sorriso sedutor.

- Não sei! Parece que eles estão com sua irmã e a Alice. – respondeu escondendo a raiva, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Nós também estávamos procurando por elas. – falou por sua vez Ryan.

- Eles tinham deixado um bilhete dizendo que tinham saído mais cedo com elas. – falou Gina ruborizada com a distância que Ryan estava dela.

- Bom, então logo eles estão aí... Vocês estão bonitas, hein? – falou Chris medindo Hermione e Gina de cima a baixo, as duas coraram.

- Olhem eles l�! – falou Ryan apontando para as quatro pessoas que caminhavam perto da praia. Wendy conversava calorosamente com Harry, enquanto Alice parecia rir de tudo que Rony falava. Hermione os fuzilou com os olhos, não podia acreditar que uma pessoa como Wendy, que ele conheceu naquele mesmo dia, estava tendo aquela conversa tão amistosa, enquanto ela, que o conhecia á sete anos, ainda não tinha sentado e conversado com ele de verdade desde que ele chegou em sua casa. A viagem toda os dois estavam como estranhos, trocando palavras pequenas, apenas. Aquilo a entristecia profundamente, gostava dele e não iria perder ele para uma pessoa que sequer conhecia, ou não se chamava Hermione Jane Granger!

- Puxa, finalmente vocês apareceram- falou Rony se aproximando e despertando de seus pensamentos. – Vocês estavam dorm... GINA WEASLEY! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ VESTINDO! – gritou Rony com extrema raiva.

- Será que você pode abaixar a sua bendita voz, seu retardado! – falou Gina com muita vergonha ao notar que todos olhavam para eles.

- Não me interessa! Você vai...

- Quer saber... Já estou cansada de perder meu tempo discutindo com você! – interrompeu a ruiva cansada, ela se virou para Ryan – Ryan, vamos dançar? – ele assentiu sem rodeios e logo os dois estavam saindo.

- Ah! Mas não fica assim! – resmungou Rony e puxou Alice para onde tinha umas pessoas dançando. Os outros não disseram nada. Harry olhou para Hermione:

- Desculpe por ter saído sem ter chamado vocês, quando fomos ver vocês estavam dormindo tão profundamente que ficamos com pena de acordar. – explicou ele e sorriu para ela. No entanto, Hermione não retribuiu e continuou olhando-o com severidade.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu em tom sério e frio. Wendy pela primeira vez se pronunciou.

- Hermione, Harry me falou muito de você! Disse que você é a melhor e a mais inteligente da escola de vocês! – disse com admiração. Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco, mas não quis demonstrar. Ela lhe deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Está tudo bem com você, Mione? – perguntou em tom preocupado.

- Est�! – retrucou, Harry lhe lançou um olhar assustado.

- Hermione, quer dançar? – perguntou Chris.

- Claro! – concordou com um belo sorriso.

Os dois seguiram para onde estavam dançando e Harry lhe lançou um olhar confuso. Hermione não queria trata-lo daquela forma, mas estava zangada e não iria deixar isso limpo...

(CONTINUA...)

-

**N/A:** Nyaaa! Finalmente publiquei! Demorou mais tempo do que eu esperava... Mas é por que eu estava fazendo outros fics para publicar tudo junto :p! Espero que estejam gostando...

**Quero agradecer aos reviews de:**

**AnGeL MeGuMi:** Puxa, fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Continue acompanhando sim por que promete (quer dizer, se a minha preguiça não me vencer XD) Beijocas barulhentas...

**Ana Jully Potter:** Que bom que ficou no estilo que gosta, fico contente com isso! Big Beijos Brasil!

_**Próximo Capítulo:** Hermione ainda está zangada com Harry e ele percebe isto! Parece que Chris está cada vez mais interessado em Mione e Harry e Wendy ficam ainda mais amigos. Algo rola entre Gina e Ryan, para a raiva de Rony! Gina começa a surfar e Alice beija Rony! Wendy está louca para ser amiga de Hermione, mas esta só tem vontade de enforca-la, será que ela não estaria sendo um pouco... egoísta? NÃO PERCAM!_


	3. Nas Ondas do Surfe e do ciúmes!

Oi pessoas! SSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRYYY! Sorry mesmo... Sei que vocês estão só com vontade de me enforcarem, me xingarem... tudo bem, eu mereço... mas eu posso explicar... Me tocando agora... já expliquei nas outras fics XD! Foi mal...

**N/A:** Antes de tudo, esta fic é totalmente sob o ponto de vista somente da Mione...

**3- Nas Ondas do surfe... e do ciúmes!**

A raiva de Hermione diminuiu com a dança e a companhia de Chris. Durante a noite toda teve apenas músicas agitadas que todos pulavam e cantavam junto. Até que começou a tocar uma música mais lenta, romântica, e Hermione se sentiu sem-graça para dançar com o moreno. Ele não hesitou, a pegou pela cintura e a abraçou, começando um ritmo mais tranqüilo. Hermione se sentiu estranha e pensou em parar, mas ao encostar seu rosto no ombro de Chris, viu que Harry dançava do mesmo jeito com Wendy, ele tinha os olhos fechados, como se... sentisse aquele momento. Como se percebesse o olhar em si, Harry abriu os olhos e olhou direto para Hermione. Esta para disfarçar, lhe lançou outro olhar severo e aconchegou seu rosto perto do pescoço de Chris. Foi assim durante toda a música. Logo começou outra música agitada, mas Chris puxou Hermione para fora da dança.

- Ufa! Vamos respirar um pouco, né? Nós dançamos muito! – disse ele se sentando no bar e dando um grande sorriso.

- Concordo. – disse ela cansada. Ela olhou para a pista e Harry ainda dançava animadamente. Ela se sentou no bar junto do rapaz e pediu uma água de coco. Ele estava bebendo um coquetel de frutas.

- Você dança muito, hein? – falou ele a olhando de esguelha. Ela corou.

- Er... bem, sempre gostei de dançar, he, he... – respondeu sem jeito.

Ele não tirava os olhos dela... Ela desviou envergonhada para a pista, onde Gina dançava muito animada, e Rony, ao seu lado, parecia ter esquecido da roupa que a irmã usava. Por estranho que pareça, parecia que ele e Alice estavam num tipo de... clima? Hermione esfregou os olhos ao ver que Alice havia arrancado um selinho de Rony, que não fez nada, não ficou vermelho, sem-jeito… NADA! A boca de Mione se escancarou. Como? Quando? Onde?

- Parece que a minha irmã e o seu amigo estão se dando muito bem... – falou Chris olhando para onde Harry e Wendy estavam. Hermione olhou também e viu que os dois não estavam mais dançando, mas sentados na areia conversando. Wendy parecia corada e Harry estava meio sério, falando algo para ela.

"_Mas oras..."_, pensou com extremo nervoso em seu estômago.

- Espero que os dois dêem certo juntos. Ela parece gostar dele. – falou rapaz em um sorriso. Hermione teve uma imensa vontade de voar em cima dele e fazer ele comer areia para calar a boca, mas se controlou. Não podia demonstrar sua raiva, pelo menos não agora. Ela não respondeu, apenas lhe deu um sorriso falso.

Hermione e Chris ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Descobriram algo em comum: o amor á leitura e ao estudo. Enquanto isso Rony se entendia com Alice e Gina com Ryan. Harry e Wendy saíram do lugar que estavam e se juntaram á Hermione e Chris. Os dois riam com gosto.

- E então, a conversa estava boa? – brincou Chris. Harry olhou para Wendy, que corou.

- Ai Chris! Estávamos apenas conversando sobre quadribol, mais nada! – respondeu a irmã sem-graça.

"_Ótimo... Quadribol, era só o que faltava..."_, pensou Hermione angustiada.

Wendy olhou para ela e lhe deu um grande sorriso. Para disfarçar, Hermione retribuiu um sorriso fingindo ser sincero. Ela olhou para Harry que sorria para ela também, mas desfez o sorriso, ficando séria. Viu que o relógio marcava cinco horas da manhã.

- Nossa! São cinco horas! – exclamou Mione – A festa está ótima, mas preciso ir, estou cansada. Chris, foi um prazer conversar com você – falou ela sorrindo para ele, que retribuiu. Depois se virou para Wendy – Com você também Wendy...

- O prazer foi ttoooddooo meu Mione! – falou a garota empolgada.

"Sei...Peraí! Mione? Mas que..." pensou ela irritada.

- Amanhã nós nos veremos, né Hermione? Vamos surfar? – sugeriu Chris em um olhar sedutor. Hermione concordou com a cabeça e se retirou. Enquanto caminhava imaginava que Harry iria atrás desesperado para saber o porquê de estar com raiva dele. Mas se enganou, ela olhou para trás e de longe pode ver Harry e Wendy se afastando mais da festa para se sentarem mais longe dali. Aquilo fez seu coração doer muito. Uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto. Desconsolada correu para dentro da casa onde se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro e durante todo o banho, chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Hermione pensava o pior desta "tal" de Wendy com Harry. Seu sonho aparecia em sua mente e a imagem de Harry contente estava fixa. Ao sair do banho, ela colocou seu _baby doll_ lilás e saiu do banheiro. Ao entrar no quarto estava Gina sentada em sua cama e suspirando. Para disfarçar a cara de choro, ela enfiou a toalha no rosto. Mas Gina não era boba, sabia que a amiga tinha chorado. Apesar de ter ficado no maior clima com Ryan, ela viu todo o momento quando Harry estava perto de Mione.

- Não esconda Mione, eu vi tudo! Sei que chorou... – falou a ruiva com a voz doce para a amiga e chegando perto dela e a abraçando. Hermione não agüentou e desabou novamente. Ela tentava falar, mas Gina a abraçou mais forte e fez com que ela apenas chorasse. Gina alisava os cabelos da amiga, quando esta se recuperou um pouco, ela se levantou:

- Obrigada Gi, mas não posso ficar assim. Não posso me deixar abalar por isso! – falou ela com a voz ofegante, mas determinada. Ela foi em direção á porta.

- Aonde vai Mi? – perguntou Gina.

-Vou até a cozinha beber um copo d'água com açúcar... – respondeu ela naturalmente.

- Mas assim? Tá, o Rony provavelmente tá babando no travesseiro agora, mas o Harry ainda não voltou, e sua cara está muito inchada, sem contar a sua roupa, né? – falou a ruiva.

- Bem... eu quero que ele me veja com o rosto assim, mesmo... E quanto á roupa, não tem importância. Ele tá com "aquelazinha" na cabeça, que é capaz nem de notar. Aliás, nem a minha presença... – falou ela com a voz triste. Gina não disse nada e Hermione desceu.

Estava tudo escuro, seus pais ainda não tinham chegado e ela acendeu a luz, levando um grande susto. Harry estava sentado no sofá olhando para o lado de fora, e nem notou que tinham acendido a luz. Hermione fez menção de chamá-lo, mas se virou e se lembrou de que seu rosto estava inchado. Ela pegou um copo e encheu com água.

- Hermione! – chamou ele com uma voz estranha. A menina quase deixou o copo cair no chão com o susto. Ela se virou e viu que Harry estava apoiado na mesa, olhando para ela. Ela olhou-o desconfiada e com uma voz de raiva se dirigiu á ele:

- Ãhn... – ela fingiu ignorá-lo se virando novamente e colocando o açúcar na água.

- Por que está deste jeito? – perguntou ele no mesmo tom de voz. Hermione estava de costas, mexendo a água, mas sabia que os olhos dele não desgrudavam dela.

- Que jeito? Eu estou normal... – respondeu.

- Não. Você não está! Primeiro você vai embora da festa sem mais nem menos, depois você aparece com o rosto inchado e agora faz água com açúcar... Você chorou, não chorou? – disse ele se aproximando dela. Hermione não fez nada, apenas continuou mexendo a água com o açúcar. Mas na mente dela ela estava de odiando. Aliás, o odiando. Detestava quando descobriam o que sentia, como se lessem sua mente. O pior é que ela deixou que isso ficasse mais evidente. Devia ter seguido o conselho de Gina, teria evitado essa conversa desagradável. Ela se virou o olhando nos olhos, ainda com uma expressão séria e a voz formal, mais que o normal.

- E o que te faz achar que eu teria chorado? – simplesmente perguntou.

- Eu sei Hermione, eu te conheço muito bem. – respondeu o rapaz e ele insistia em manter aquela cara de que sabia de algo.

- Não... não conhece Harry. – ela falou, se virando para a pia. Harry a olhou surpreso. Ela não queria continuar com aquela conversa, ela olhou pra ele em um sorriso falso, tentando segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. –Ninguém conhece totalmente uma pessoa, nem nossos próprios pais... – pausou e tomou á água num só gole e depois voltou a olhá-lo – Não se preocupe, eu só saí da festa porque eram cinco da manhã, se minha mãe e meu pai chegassem e não vissem ninguém iriam se preocupar. Estou com os olhos inchados porque tomei um banho muito quente e o sabão acabou caindo nos meus olhos e só vim tomar água com açúcar porque eu li que quando se bebe muito é uma forma de não ficar tonta. – ela mentiu em tudo, claro. Ele não disse nada, só continuava a olhar para ela. Ela deu boa noite e subiu.

Ao chegar ao quarto Gina já se encontrava deitada. Hermione fez o mesmo, só que ao invés de dormir ficou pensando no que acabou de acontecer lá embaixo. Por que Harry teve aquela atitude repentina? Do nada começou a interrogá-la? Só então deu conta de uma coisa: estava semi-nua quando Harry se aproximou dela! Uma sensação quente e envergonhada fez Hermione ficar igual a um pimentão ou até da cor de um vinho.

" _Tsc, estou com raiva! Que ele me veja do jeito que estou e ache o que quiser de mim! Não estou NEM aí!",_ pensou Hermione nervosa. Ela pensou em outras coisas dos dois até voltar a dormir.

_- Harry! O que foi? – perguntou Hermione ao ver seu amigo tão triste à beira do lago._

_- Sabe o que é Hermione... Eu to gostando de uma pessoa... Como nunca gostei de outra pessoa antes... – respondeu ele num suspiro. Hermione sentiu seu coração rodopiar._

_- Quem seria Harry? – perguntou receosa._

_- Da Wendy... acho que me apaixonei e tenho certeza de que é com ela que quero passar o resto da minha vida... – concluiu olhando para a Lua. _

_- Não! Você não pode! – protestou._

_- Por que não? – perguntou ele surpreso._

_- Porque EU te amo! Só EU tenho o direito de ficar com você – gritou ela. Harry se levantou bravo. _

_- Mas eu não quero ficar com você! VOCÊ É MUITO EGOÍSTA! Eu não te amo... ADEUS... – dizendo isso ele saiu pela floresta e o escuro o fez sumir como magia._

Hermione teve um sobressalto. Olhou em volta e lembrou que era outro horrível sonho. Procurou Gina, mas esta já tinha se levantado. A garota se levantou atordoada com o sonho. Foi para o banheiro e lavou o rosto depois voltou para o quarto e pôs sua roupa de surfista. O dia estava belíssimo e surfar a faria esquecer um pouco os problemas. Queria ficar sozinha naquele dia, mas sabia que era impossível. Sua roupa era apertada e marcava bem suas curvas. Era azul e, assim como sua prancha, tinha golfinhos, lontras e estava escrito "Fada das Águas" na perna direita e na esquerda suas iniciais. Ela tinha um biquíni azul por baixo e resolveu deixar o zíper aberto até o meio do seio, mostrando um pouco a parte de cima do biquíni. Hermione não estava contente. A voz de Harry lhe chamando de "egoísta" ecoava em sua cabeça. Ela pegou sua prancha e desceu. Na mesa estavam Harry, Rony e Gina. Seus pais não estavam.

- Mione, seus pais chegaram e pediram para dizermos a você que está tudo bem e que estavam cansados e que iam dormir! – informou Gina. Ela assentiu quieta encostando sua prancha na parede.

- Você vai surfar hoje, Mione? – perguntou Rony interessado. A amiga balançou a cabeça ainda quieta. – Podemos assistir?

- Podem... – ela deu de ombros. Hermione abaixou a cabeça e tomou seu café. Seus três amigos conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol.

"_Sempre quadribol..."_, pensou ressentida.

Terminado de comer ela se levantou, pôs o copo e o prato na pia e pegou sua prancha. Os três a fitavam. Gina tinha um olhar estranho. Hermione parou à sua frente.

- Então? Você não vem? – perguntou Hermione. Gina abaixou a cabeça.

- Sabe o que é Mione... – começou a ruiva em voz baixa.

- O quê? – perguntou confusa à amiga.

- É que... eu... – Gina parecia desconfortável – Eu... não tenho prancha, nem roupa e nem um apelido legal... – concluiu tristemente. Hermione riu.

- Gina, você não precisa de nada disso para aprender a surfar... – consolou a morena num divertido sorriso. A ruivinha pareceu recuperar os brilhos nos olhos.

- Não! Mas... e quando eu pegar a prática? Vou precisar de pelo menos uma prancha. – parecia que seu baixo astral voltou. Hermione sorriu penosamente para ela, até que teve uma idéia.

- Vamos fazer assim... Se você se esforçar e conseguir pegar o ritmo do surfe até, pelo menos uma ou duas semanas, você terá prancha, roupa e apelido! E depois você surfará por vontade própria... – disse Hermione num piscar de olhos para a amiga. Gina levantou e deu um forte abraço na morena.

- Brigada Mione! – exclamou contente e correu para cima para pôr o biquíni.

- Que legal Mione! – disse Rony. – Vou pedir pra Alice me ensinar...

Hermione o olhou de lado. Por que não pedia pra ela?

- Ei Harry! Você pode pedir pra Wendy! – sugeriu Rony. Como se tivesse dito uma palavra muito feia, Hermione, que estava de costas, sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Seu corpo tremia, tinha vontade de se contorcer de ódio! Queria poder dar uma chave de braço em Rony e não falar com ele nunca mais, mas era bobeira. Harry não respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras. Como estava de costas não viu. Deu-lhe uma enorme vontade de sair correndo e ficar sozinha. No entanto, ela segurou firme e continuou olhando para a escada.

- Hermione! Você vai estar na praia hoje com o Chris? – perguntou Harry. A menina não se atreveu a olhar para trás.

- Vou! – respondeu com frieza. _"Você vai ver com quantos paus se faz uma varinha!"_, pensou ela rindo por dentro. – Por quê quer saber?

- Porque as meninas disseram que vão nos levar a uma festa. Elas disseram que se vocês quiserem ir... quer dizer, se não estiverem surfando...

- Não, muito obrigada! – retrucou com agressividade e não se arrependeu. – Chris, Ryan e eu iremos ensinar Gina a surfar e ficaremos o dia todo lá. Isso se eles não forem, mas eu ficarei o dia todo na praia.

- Não quero aquele sujeito perto da Virgínia, ouviu Hermione! – exigiu Rony. Hermione se virou demonstrando sua raiva no rosto. Pela primeira vez poderia descontar sua raiva em alguém.

- Larga de ser babaca Ronald! Se ela quiser o Ryan perto dela o problema é dela e não seu! Gina não é mais criança, mas você anda demonstrando o contrário! – ela praticamente gritou com ele. As orelhas de Rony ficaram extremamente vermelhas. Harry apenas assistia, mas estava boquiaberto com a reação da amiga.

- Ela é minha irmã e eu... – começou o ruivo.

- Tá parecendo mais tua filha do que tua irmã! – interrompeu nervosa – Então, POR MERLIM, PARA DE FICAR ENCHENDO AS PACIÊNCIAS DELA E CUIDA MAIS DA SUA VIDA!

Hermione bufou. Todo aquele peso tinha diminuído e seu humor até melhorou um pouco. Rony não estava bravo nem zangado, estava pasmo. Não conseguia falar, assim como Harry que tinha uma cara igual ao do ruivo. No momento depois que Hermione parou de gritar, Gina apareceu com o rosto extremamente vermelho, fuzilando Rony com os olhos. Ela parou na frente dele, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas pegou no braço de Hermione e saiu puxando ela para fora. Harry e Rony se olharam perplexos.

Um pouco mais longe dali, perto da praia, Gina parou, se virou para Hermione e começou a chorar. A morena abraçou a amiga.

- Só o que eu queria é que eles tivessem mais confiança em mim! – desabafou a ruiva – Só isso! Mais nada!

Hermione não disse nada, apenas alisava o cabelo da amiga. Neste instante apareceram Ryan e Chris. Gina enxugou suas lágrimas rapidamente e sorriu para Ryan.

- Olá Ryan! Mione vai me ensinar a surfar! – falou ainda com a voz branda. Ryan se aproximou dela e viu seu rosto inchado.

- Você chorou? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ah! Só um pouquinho! Me desentendi com meu irmão... mas nada grave. Mais tarde vamos voltar a nos falar... – respondeu ela aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso. Ryan retribuiu.

- Você vai aprender a surfar? Podemos ajudar? – perguntou Chris olhando de Gina para Hermione, que acenou a cabeça positivamente. – Ótimo, então vamos a um lugar menos perigoso, te ajudará a se controlar melhor.

Chris e Ryan guiaram as duas para uma parte da praia onde não parecia ter muitas ondas. Gina estava ansiosa. Elas olharam o belo sol e a água parecia estar mais tranqüila naquela manhã.

Hermione colocou sua prancha na água e fez sinal para Gina subir nela. A ruiva hesitou e olhou receosa para a amiga, que balançou a cabeça em sinal de que não precisava temer. Gina subiu e ficou sentada.

- Tá, e agora? – perguntou a ruivinha olhando para os lados.

- Agora você vai ficar de bruços na prancha. Enquanto você vai balançando os braços de um lado para o outro, iremos te segurar para você pegar o costume. – quem disse foi Ryan, e Gina ruborizou. Ela obedeceu, ficou de bruços, dando braçadas na água, enquanto os três seguravam a prancha. Ficou assim até ela pegar o costume.

- Agora você ficar de pé na prancha para aprender a se equilibrar. Vamos empurrar a prancha e você não pode cair. – falou Hermione. Gina temerosa ficou em pé e os três começaram a empurrar a prancha. Sem muita prática a ruiva caiu com tudo na água. Os outros três riram, mas ela ficou emburrada. Ela tentou de novo e caiu novamente. E cada vez que ela subia e os três a empurravam ela não conseguia se equilibrar. Até que ela se irritou e nervosa começou a chorar.

- Mas que droga! Nunca vou conseguir! – disse ela irritada batendo na água.

- Gina é difícil, mas você precisa ter paciência! – falou Hermione paciente. – Você não aprende de uma hora para a outra!

Gina ficou aborrecida durante toda a manhã em que fez todas as tentativas frustradas de se equilibrar na prancha. Já era hora do almoço e Chris, Ryan e Hermione já saiam da água.

- EI! Você não vem? – perguntou Mione para ela.

- Já vou... – respondeu ela. Gina olhou para um grupo de surfistas que desenhavam as ondas com as curvas que davam. Algo lhe chamou a atenção... Uma menina estava de barriga para a prancha, com pés de pato e fazia curvas um pouco diferentes das dos surfistas. Gina olhou para trás e gritou pelos seus amigos.

- Aquela menina tá surfando errado ou pode surfar daquele jeito também? – perguntou a ruiva apontando para a menina e os três seguiram seu dedo. Quando viram eles riram.

- Aquilo não é surf, Gina. – explicou Hermione – Aquilo ali é _bodybording_, não deixa de ser um estilo diferente de surfar.

Gina parecia maravilhada.

- E não precisa ficar em pé na prancha? – perguntou interessada.

- Não só não precisa como não deve. Só pode praticar se for de bruços. – explicou Chris.

- E algum de vocês sabem? – perguntou ela em expectativa.

- Bem, para sua sorte nosso amigo Ryan aqui não só pratica surfe como é um praticante fiel do _bodybording_! – exclamou Chris apontando para o amigo. Os olhos azuis de Gina brilharam intensamente.

- Se você quiser, posso te ensinar... – falou Ryan gentilmente adivinhando os pensamentos da ruiva. Esta só deu uma risadinha e se virou para Hermione.

- Mione, desculpa, mas eu jamais vou fazer as pazes com a prancha se tiver que ficar em pé em cima. Eu gostei desse, não tem problema se eu mudar? – perguntou. Mione a olhou divertida.

- Não tem problema nenhum Gina. Se você vai se sentir mais à vontade, por mim tudo bem... Só quero que você que você se divirta!

Gina a abraçou e saíram da praia. Antes de se separarem Chris olhou para Hermione.

- Hei Hermione, que tal a gente se encontrar aqui na praia daqui a umas duas horas pra pegar uma onda? Quero te ensinar umas manobras legais. – sugestionou o moreno e ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Venha também Gina. Aí você já começa a prender o _bodybording_, certo? – falou Ryan. Gina concordou também e eles se separaram.

Ao entrarem em casa, Jane, mãe de Hermione, estava preparando o almoço.

- Que bom que chegaram meninas. O almoço está quase pronto. – falou ela num sorriso.

- Onde estão Harry e Rony, mãe? – perguntou Mione olhando pela casa.

- Os dois saíram com duas meninas muito bonitas de manhã e disse que voltavam para o almoço. Acho que logo eles estão aí... – respondeu a mãe. Hermione (com raiva, claro) e Gina se entreolharam e foram para cima se vestir.

- Bom, pelo menos eu fico mais um pouco sem ver a cara daquele idiota que eu tenho a infelicidade de chamar de irmão. – falou Gina num tom enfurecido. Hermione concordava, só que invés de ser Rony, esta frase valia para Harry. Logo que as duas se vestiram, desceram, dando de cara com um Harry e um Rony com expressões felizes e satisfeitas.

- Parece que eles se esqueceram da discussão de hoje de manhã. – sussurrou Gina para Hermione. Mione não respondeu nada. A voz do Harry de seu sonho tornou a ecoar em sua cabeça: _"Egoísta... egoísta... EGOÍSTA!"_

- Olha as duas! Ei Gina, nós vimos você aprendendo a surfar... puxa, você caiu bastante! Há, há, há... – falou Rony divertido. Gina lançou um olhar de puro desprezo e raiva para o irmão e virou as costas para por sua comida. O sorriso do ruivo se desfez e ele fez menção de protestar, mas Harry impediu segurando seu braço. Hermione se sentou o lado de Rony na mesa. Este tentava captar sua atenção a olhando toda hora, mas parecia que ela também estava decidida a ignorá-los.

O almoço até foi bem animado, apesar do clima entre os quatro, com os pais de Hermione contando a noite que tiveram. Mione apenas ria com a alegria dos pais, o que ela não percebeu é que alguém na mesa não prestava muita atenção na conversa, mas que a olhava angustiado e triste. Assim que acabaram de almoçar e ajudaram a mãe de Hermione a limpar a cozinha, as duas meninas subiram para o quarto.

- Ai Mione... Estou cansada das brincadeiras idiotas do Rony! Será que ele nunca vai amadurecer? – falou a ruiva cansada.

- Não ligue para isso agora. Você vai aprender bod... – Hermione falava, mas foi interrompida por alguém batendo na porta. Ela se levantou e abriu a porta. Eram Rony e Harry. Hermione olhou séria para eles.

- Nós vamos a festa. Wendy e Alice também vão. Querem vir? - perguntou Harry num sorriso. Hermione o olhou mais séria.

- Me desculpem, mas Gina e eu vamos ficar na praia esta tarde. Iremos curtir uma onda, né Gina? – falou Hermione para a amiga e esta concordou num sorriso.

- Como ela vai "curtir uma onda" se ela só caiu da prancha? – falou Rony inocentemente. Gina não respondeu e entrou no banheiro. Hermione lançou um olhar fuzilado para o ruivo que engoliu seco.

- Pois saiba você que Gina vai aprender um estilo diferente e que vai ensina-la será Ryan. – falou ela firme. Rony abriu a boca, mas a amiga foi mais rápida – E... não será interrompida, certo?

Rony fez cara feia.

- Bom espero que se divirtam. – falou ela formalmente. Harry olhou confuso pra ela.

- Er... vocês também. – e os dois saíram.

Hermione se deitou em sua cama e se pôs a pensar. Estava cansada de ficar assim com Harry. Ele não pensava. Será que nem se dava conta do clima entre eles? Será que a amizade dela não importava mais? Por que ele não abria a boca para nada? Aquele silêncio dele só a fazia sofrer mais ainda.

- Mione, por que você tem que ser tão formal e fria com o Harry? – perguntou Gina sentada em sua cama. Hermione a olhou como se ela tivesse brotado do chão.

- Como assim "formal e fria"? – perguntou ela. Gina fez cara de paciência.

- Sabe, até o tapado do Rony deve ter percebido sua dureza com o Harry. Mione, não pode ser assim. Sei que você está mal por ele não ter trocado uma conversa firme com você até agora. Mas eu não acho que devolver com a mesma moeda e ainda dar um troco mais caro vai fazer vocês dois se entenderem. E eu também acho que você não devia ter toda essa raiva com a Wendy, Hermione...

- Mas ela e o Harry estão...- Mione começou, mas Gina interrompeu.

- O quê? Sendo amigos? E qual o problema? Mione, se o seu medo é que o Harry comece a gostar mais dela do que de você, então você está sendo uma boba... Como ele vai gostar de uma menina, que ele conheceu a poucos dias, mais do que de você, que conhece há sete anos? Por Merlim! Não fique se torturando por causa disso. Você não tem nada a ganhar, só a perder e a sofrer. E eu acho que você está sendo um pouco egoísta também.

- Egoísta por quê? – exclamou a moça.

- Pela forma que você demonstra parece que você quer o Harry só para você e para mais ninguém. Tem raiva de uma pessoa que o que fez foi só ser amiga dele. Isso é egoísmo Hermione e quanto mais você ficar com isso na cabeça, mais você vai afastar o Harry de você e vai estar empurrando cada vez mais ele pra Wendy, aí, você querendo ou não, ele acaba por ter alguma coisa com ela e você vai sofrer mais ainda. Não é isso o que você quer, né? – Hermione balançou a cabeça – Então... E outra! Você já viu o Harry beijar ela? – Hermione balançou a cabeça de novo – Então que motivo você tem de deduzir que os dois estão tendo algo? – ela não respondeu – Nenhuma, né? Seu medo é de perdê-lo. E isso vai realmente acontecer se você não parar com isso.

Gina se levantou.

- Pense que o Harry também deve estar sofrendo com seu silêncio. Ele deve ter medo de chegar em você e dizer algo que venha te magoar mais ainda. Então, pense bem em tudo o que você está fazendo e chegue a uma conclusão.- Gina beijou a testa da amiga.

Hermione ficou em silêncio e não disse mais nada.

Já era noite e a água começava a acalmar um pouco. Tinha sido uma tarde animada. Gina estava conseguindo aprender o básico do bodybording enquanto Hermione ficou surfando o dia todo, sem falar com ninguém.

Todos já tinham saído da água, menos Hermione, que estava sentada na prancha, dentro da água e olhando para a Lua.

- HERMIONE! VOCÊ NÃO VEM? – gritou Gina de longe. Hermione a olhou e acenou que não.

- O que ela tem? Ela vai ficar lá? – perguntou Chris a Gina.

- Ela quer ficar um pouco sozinha... – respondeu a ruiva séria. Ela e os três rapazes saíram. Hermione os acompanhou com o olhar até se afastarem da praia. De longe Chris acenou pra ela e esta acenou também.

Voltou sua atenção para a Lua. O clima não estava tão quente. Como estava na água uma brisa fresca batia em seu corpo e a água estava morna. Ela pensava sem parar. Milhões de coisas, dúvidas, talvez, rondavam sua cabeça. As palavras de Gina ecoavam em sua mente. E se a ruiva estivesse certa? E se realmente ela mesma estava sendo egoísta e imatura? Talvez... Mas, uma dúvida ainda teimava em ficar na sua cabeça... Por que Harry não estava falando direito com ela? Seria por causa de seu egoísmo ou sua arrogância? Será que estava sendo tão chata a ponto de ele não querer mais falar direito com ela? Quem sabe? Mas se fosse esse o problema ele não teria aceitado seu convite para viajar com ela e os pais. Ou será que ele só aceitou para ficar longe dos tios? Não, Harry não era assim. Jamais faria algo que não quer para fugir de outra coisa. E então? Qual era o problema? Uma coisa ela sabia, iria parar com esse mal-humor ou iria perder o amigo, aliás, os amigos porque estava descontando toda sua raiva em Rony ultimamente.

- HERMIONE! – chamaram-na da praia. Hermione olhou e viu Harry acenando para ela, com Wendy sorrindo para ela também e mais atrás Rony e Alice abraçados. Mione suspirou e foi até eles. Harry se aproximou dela.

- O que estava fazendo lá sozinha? – perguntou ele. Hermione estava com uma expressão triste.

- Nada... Só pensando... – ela respondeu sem emoção e começou a andar com Harry ao seu lado. Ele a puxou pelo braço e a forçou a encará-lo.

- Mione, o que está acontecendo? Você está triste, sei que está. Algo te incomoda. Por que não me diz? – Harry a olhava tristemente e com seu polegar acariciava o queixo da amiga. Hermione estremeceu e deu um sorriso fraco para ele.

- Quando eu me sentir melhor, vou te dizer, tá? Eu prometo. – ela deu um sorriso mais animado e Harry sorriu também.

- Tá. Vou cobrar, hein? – ele virou o rosto dela e deu um beijo demorado em seu rosto. Hermione se surpreendeu com aquele ato. Como podia estar tudo bem de uma hora para outra? Ela abaixou a cabeça e junto com os outros saíram da praia. No meio do caminho Wendy e Alice se despediram deles e os três seguiram de volta para a casa dos Grangers.

Gina estava sentada na mesa da cozinha com um papel na mão.

- Recebemos as cartas de Hogwarts. Rony temos que enviar a lista para a mamãe. – falou ela ao irmão entregando a carta dele. Rony abriu e ele assumiu uma expressão animada, igual a que fazia quando ganhava doces.

- Não acredito! Não sou mais monitor! – o ruivo começou a pular – Vou poder dormir mais! LEGAL!

Hermione o olhou em reprovação. Ela abriu sua carta e dentro havia um distintivo. Ela leu a carta. Sua cara ficou quase igual à de Rony. Pela primeira vez naquelas férias ela estava contente. Mas quando leu o final da carta seu sorriso se desmanchou.

- O que foi Hermione? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Ãhn? Ah! Fui promovida à Monitora-Chefe... – falou sem emoção. Seus três amigos e seus pais que haviam chegado bem na última frase dela sorriram e começaram a cumprimentá-la. Eles viram que ela não tirava os olhos da carta e nem sequer deu um sorriso.

- O que foi Mione? Pensei que ser Monitora-Chefe era o que você mais queria... – falou Gina já preocupada como os outros.

Hermione olhou para eles e viu a expressão preocupada de cada um. Deu um sorriso sem-graça.

- Mas é sim! E eu estou muito contente... – respondeu e com uma voz mais agressiva, disse: – Mas não pelo fato de Draco Malfoy também ser e de eu ter que dividir a Sala Comunal dos Monitores-Chefes da Grifinória e Sonserina com ele.

Com a menção do nome Gina corou furiosamente. Para sua sorte ninguém tinha reparado, exceto Hermione. Rony e Harry fizeram cara feia, não gostaram daquilo e os pais de Hermione não entenderam.

- Ué! E qual o problema com esse rapaz? – perguntou o pai de Hermione. Logo um bombardeio de explicações e ofensas invadiram a cozinha.

- Sabe o que é pai... – começou Hermione amenizando a confusão - ... Esse menino é rico e tem sangue puro de bruxo e tem nos atormentado desde o nosso primeiro ano. Ele xinga o Rony e a Gina de "Weasley pobres", o Harry de "Potter cicatriz" e eu de "Granger sangue-ruim".

- Puxa, que coisa mais feia... Mas o que significa "sangue-ruim"? – perguntou a mãe de Hermione.

- Significa... – Hermione pensou bem, não queria contar o que realmente significava – Significa que ele quer dizer que não sou igual a ele... _"E que para ele eu sou a escória do universo"_, completou em pensamento.

- Hunf! Provavelmente é desses meninos metidos a riquinhos que querem ser melhores que os outros. – Concluiu a mãe e os quatro jovens balançaram a cabeça como se dissessem: "Excelente definição". – Bem o importante é ser você Hermione. Não precisa dar importância ao que ou quem não merece. Seja apenas você e seja feliz com esta promoção que todos nós sabemos que você queria. Se caso ele continuar te incomodando, lembre-se dos conselhos que eu lhe dava quando você era criança e seus primos viviam te chateando: apenas ignore. Não tem outro remédio eficaz. – falou a mãe de Mione subindo. – E isso vale para vocês três também. – concluiu falando para Harry, Rony e Gina que sorriram e agradeceram. A mãe de Hermione subiu e o pai saiu.

- Eles não sabem da metade. – falou Rony com a voz um pouco baixa.

- E prefiro que não saibam. – falou Hermione séria. Harry e os dois ruivos foram para a sala e Hermione voltou sua atenção para a carta. Seria um longo ano...

(CONTINUA... XP)

Bem estou com um pouquinho de pressa enton só posso agradecer aos coments de **telmie** e **Kelen Potter** e pedir VÁRIAS DESCULPAS! MAS ESSA FIC VAI TER FIM SIM! BJOS!


End file.
